<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watson-Holmes by Iamyournexus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822982">Watson-Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyournexus/pseuds/Iamyournexus'>Iamyournexus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyournexus/pseuds/Iamyournexus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer from Mycroft Holmes prompts a confession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watson-Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>9 pm. London. Baker Street. Late winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock parted the curtains leaning to look out onto Baker Street. </span>
  <span>He heard John puttering around in the kitchen making tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mycroft's come to visit" he called over to John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Best get out our best china then" he sighed. </span>
  <span>Sherlock smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think he wants?" opening the fridge to look for some milk. Smiling to find that there was, indeed, some there "It's rare that he comes over, just for a chat" taking it out and fixing their respective teas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose we'll find out soon enough" Sherlock flopped down into his chair by the fireplace warming his bare feet. </span>
  <span>John walked into the living room and handed Sherlock his tea. </span>
  <span>The door to their flat opened and Mycroft greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evening" he greeted. "John, brother mine" nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mycroft" they both replied. </span>
  <span>John gestured to his chair for Mycroft to sit while he walked over to the window, watching the snowfall and sipping his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What brings you to Baker street, brother?" Sherlock inquired, drinking his own tea. John made the best tea. He sighed in delight. </span>
  <span>John noticed out of the over of his eye and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a job for the two of you" he stated bluntly. </span>
  <span>Neither Sherlock nor John spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"3 months undercover in Ireland this coming autumn" he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John scoffed "The obvious answer is "no", Mycroft".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously" Sherlock agreed. "We can't leave Rosie or take her out of school or even take her on a case. It's out of the question. Surely, you know this" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft smiled "which brings me to the second reason why I’m here" He took out an envelope from his suit jacket and gave it to Sherlock. </span>
  <span>Sherlock grabbed it and tossed it aside without looking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft sighed "You'll never stop being a child, will you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft cleared his throat. 'Despite what you think of me brother mine, and you as well John, over the years I have come to care for Rosemund. If I'm not being too bold, I regard her as my niece." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John turned to look at Mycroft. He was being sincere. "You spoil her rotten, Uncle Mycroft" John smiled and then turned away again to watch the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why..." Mycroft continued "I'd like to take care of my family". Sherlock arched his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that envelope that you so easily dismissed, is information on the best boarding school in the world" Mycroft informed them. "I'm offering you the opportunity for Rosemund to have the finest education". </span>
  <span>John took a long sip of his tea. </span>
  <span>Sherlock tilted his head in askance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no desire to have children of my own and I have the money" answered his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm waiting..." John finally said. </span>
  <span>Sherlock smiled, well done John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A small catch" Mycroft confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There it is" John replied, still not looking at either of them. </span>
  <span>Sherlock stifled a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of the exclusivity of the school, only known names will be admitted. Unfortunately "Watson" doesn't hold much sway" Mycroft continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Holmes does," John said quickly in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed" Mycroft raised his eyebrows in surprise that John was so quick. </span>
  <span>Sherlock looked over at John, but he betrayed nothing. As if this news did not startle him as it did Sherlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft smirked. "The next school year starts in September. You have plenty of time to think it over. All the information and a few...forms are in the envelope" now getting up to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be in touch" John called over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Mycroft left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke. </span>
  <span>Sherlock stayed in his chair and John by the window, both enjoying their tea. </span>
  <span>When John had finished his tea, he set his cup on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, his head tilted to face the ceiling. </span>
  <span>Sherlock watched with fascination. </span>
  <span>John knew he was watching him. He could feel the heated gaze from across the room. After years and years of being on the receiving end of it, it no longer made him uncomfortable like it did in the beginning. Now it was expected, welcome even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open the envelope," John said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock reached for the discarded envelope, opened it, and quickly scanned through all the papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John turned his head to watch him scan through. As he was shuffling the papers through, Sherlock stopped and stared at one of them intensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John saw this and smirked, "goddammit Mycroft, you crafty bastard" he said to himself, and turned his face back up to the ceiling, and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I make a deduction?" John began, which startled Sherlock out of his stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Sherlock said almost out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from all the school forms in there, there are 3 that are not..." John took a breath "One is a marriage license with all our information filled in, save for our signatures. Second is a name change form for Rosie, and the third is an adoption form" he sighed. </span>
  <span>Sherlock looked at him. Really looked at him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either Mycroft is getting slow or I'm getting lazy" he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"John...?" Sherlock slowly spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To your left, top shelf, blue book. Bottom shelf, red book. Behind you, bottom of the stack, black and white book" John said clearly. </span>
  <span>Sherlock got up and retrieved the books John had indicated and brought them over to him. Sherlock sat on the coffee table on the side nearest to John, his long legs just barely having enough room between him and the couch to be comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Open them, ' John said in a soft voice. </span>
  <span>As Sherlock opened the first book, a folded paper was wedged inside. Taking it out, it was a marriage license form. </span>
  <span>Quickly catching on, he went to the second book. Sure enough another paper. A name change form. </span>
  <span>The third is an adoption form, only all the information was already filled out. It was just missing Sherlock's signature. John's was already there. </span>
  <span>Sherlock couldn't breathe. He was utterly stunned. </span>
  <span>John opened his eyes. He hadn't seen Sherlock this confused since he asked him to be his best man. It was like his brain was still trying to process all the information. </span>
  <span>John pulled Sherlock onto the couch so he was lying on top of him, his body letting him as all the energy and processing were busy handling this new information. </span>
  <span>John positioned Sherlock's head to be nestled into the crook of his neck and carded his fingers through Sherlock's inky black curls. </span>
  <span>He would have to wait until Sherlock came back online. </span>
  <span>A couple of minutes later, Sherlock realized where he now was and tensed. John noticed, but just continued to run one hand through his hair and touch soft circles into his bicep with the other. </span>
  <span>Sherlock relaxed, little by little until he was almost purring into John's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled "Alright?" he asked. </span>
  <span>Before Sherlock could answer they heard the sound of small feet coming down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, you're supposed to be in bed sleeping," John said sternly, seeing his daughter come into sight. She was clutching her favorite stuffed bumblebee, looking worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a bad dream," she said in a quiet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. A likely story. C'mon then, dogpile on daddy!" he gestured for her to climb onto the couch as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock shifted so he was wedged up to the back of the couch as Rosie climbed in to lie down on the front. John, impossibly sandwiched into the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell us about your bad dream," Sherlock said quietly wrapping an arm around both John and her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A big mean spider took you and daddy away" she sniffled. </span>
  <span>John pulled her close into his chest in a big hug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to worry love, no one is going to take away your dads," he said into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock lowered his head and nuzzled into the back of John's. Dads. Plural.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back and John looked into her eyes and wiped away a few tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glass of warm milk, a story, and then back to bed" he smiled. "Go back upstairs love, I’ll be up in a few minutes” and mussed her hair. </span>
  <span>She smiled and nodded and went back upstairs to her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John went to get up from the couch but was quickly clamped down from behind. Sherlock's long arms encircling him and hugging him fiercely. </span>
  <span>After the surprise hug, John relaxed, his hands up to Sherlock's and brought them to his heart, and squeezed. </span>
  <span>A soft whimper escaped Sherlock's throat, John smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go pick out a story and I'll get the milk" John offered. </span>
  <span>Sherlock made no answer, just nodded into John's back, and slowly released him. </span>
  <span>John exited the couch and went back into the kitchen to warm up some milk in the microwave as Sherlock stood up, stretched, and went upstairs. </span>
  <span>After putting Rosie back to sleep they both made their way back downstairs. </span>
  <span>John went back to the couch and turned on the telly, volume low so as to not disturb the sleeping princess upstairs. </span>
  <span>Sherlock joined him. Making him budge over to the end of the couch so he could lay his head on John's lap. </span>
  <span>As Sherlock predicted, once they were both comfortable, John continued to play with his hair as he watched whatever was on the telly. </span>
  <span>Sherlock closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>